Toxic Cyber
"I will make the entire world full of toxic wastes!" Toxic Cyber is a minor antagonist who appears in Cyber Hero: Heroes of Freedom. He is one of the members of Judgment Extremists who survived and never encountered by the protagonist until New Horizons. He is an Eco-terrorist cybernoid who is responsible for polluting the environment by dumping toxic wastes and had plotted a secret evil plan. In Cyber Hero: New Horizons, he was killed in explosion after one of the biohazard tank was shot by Radioactive Cyber before his secret plan succeed. He did not face him just like he does in Heroes of Freedom, but he was instantly dies without fighting. After his death, some of the toxic container tanks are recovered by the police as a part of evidence. However, it still kept in the storage so they would not use it as a weapon. Later in Cyber Hero: Generation C, it appears that he was survived from the scene with a toxic infested on his right leg and was found in Ukraine according to local officials. However, he was hired by NOCTURNE when Radiator Cyber found him. He confronted Cyber Guy while he is in Ukraine, but was stopped by Gamma Cyber. He appears in Cyber Hero: Codename C, as a disastrous agent and eco terrorist that drops a toxic barrels in the ocean by his personal vessel. Also he was commanded by the Yokawa Haikatzu to scatter toxins in every Arab countries and Egypt. Cyber Guy cannot stop him due to his new ability called Toxin Touch. In Cyber Hero: Fatal Front, he is an agent who works for Merx that was sent to Singapore for transporting chemical supplies to the Misoan Empire. However, he was defeated by Cyber Guy but escaped eventually. Later, it is revealed that he is a prominent member of the Misoan Empire's Chemical Corps division. Background Write the first section of your page here. Trivia *In the artwork, the hazard tank that he has is edited to look like a chemical storage tank. However, it is possible that the hazard tank's design is not look like a chemical bomb to avoid any references to terrorism and chemical warfare. **Also the quote "I'm going to blow up with my toxic." was changed to "You had be warned." due to it's referenced to terrorist threats which is being said or yelled by the perpetrator. **In the Thailand dub, the biohazard symbol is replaced with a caution symbol. *He was first mentioned by the NOCTURNE in Cyber Hero: Generation C before his surviving appearance. *In the video game Cyber Hero: Mission Earth 2nd, he is an alternate pre-final base boss that appears when all the regular bosses defeated which depends in order. However, once if defeated you cannot obtain any weapon if you play as Cyber Guy. Later, he reappears in Cyber Hero: World Mission as a regular boss in the Misoan Story Mission and you can obtain his weapon once if you beat the level as Cyber Guy. Quotes "You think that I am really dead? Huh? I survived from them because I just faked my death in order to destroy you. I'm now counting on you to find me in your own way." During introduction. "You had got my point, but now it's time for meltdown!!!" '' When encountered. ''"Noooooo! How dare you to defeated me!? Now I have a chance to dominated the entire world!!" After being defeated. "You have no chance, but it ends here in this place.... Just for you!! Radiator Cyber, please stop this unwanted visitor!!" When he refused to surrender. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Judgment Extremists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:NOCTURNE Category:Former Judgment Extremists Category:Criminals Category:Middle Eastern Cybernoids